supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raphael - The End (Again)
Raphael is an archangel who fought alongside God and his fellow archangels against the Darkness long ago. When Lucifer rebelled he fought against him and his forces until the war was won. When the Apocalypse started he was eager to finally end the pointless destructive cycle of humanity and finally have paradise on Earth. When Michael was locked in Lucifer's Cage by the Winchesters he seized the opportunity to have rule over Heaven and re-shape the world how he wanted. Castiel stood against him and this started a civil war in Heaven. Ultimately, Raphael learned of Castiel's plan to use the souls of Purgatory to become 'God' and moved to take the power for himself but Castiel outsmarted him and beat him to it and was then killed by him. Biography Raphael fought on the side of Heaven against Lucifer's Rebellion against his demons and scores of his brother Samael's children. Chief among them were the Knights of Hell. He and his fellow archangels fought them all at once and that battle ended with only himself, Michael and Gabriel still standing, but in victory. When Lucifer was defeated and cast into Hell Raphael continued fighting against the remnants of his army until his father released the Deluge. Over time, Raphael became the official guard to the prophet Chuck Shirley and had to personally touch down when Lilith had gotten in close proximity to him. He also touched down when Dean Winchester and Castiel went to him to learn of the truth of the final seal. He descended and destroyed Castiel but he was later revived by God. When the Apocalypse started Raphael kept fighting against Lucifer's demons until he met up with Dean Winchester and Castiel who had tracked down his abandoned vessel. They trapped him in a ring of holy fire until he had managed to escape some time later. After Sam Winchester pulled Michael into the Cage this left Heaven open for Raphael to assume control. He took advantage of the now empty seat of power and installed himself as Ruler of Heaven. Yet, even with many angels ready to follow the remaining archangel he knew that his position wouldn't be stable immediately with both Castiel's new fame as 'God's Chosen' and with the Powers still fiercely loyal to Michael. He decreed that he would free Michael from the Cage to resume the Apocalypse to bring the Powers and the angels loyal to Michael to his side and tried to force Castiel into submission to attain the angels loyal to him. Castiel defied Raphael and declared civil war while the Powers stood behind Raphael. This divided Heaven essentially in half and in the beginning it seemed as if Raphael's side would become victorious with both him and the Powers now allied together. However, what Raphael didn't know was the their leader, Joseph, didn't trust him and his claims of trying to free Michael. When his spies found out that Raphael wasn't sincere in his claim, they withdrew their support and left Heaven. Without the Powers, Castiel's forces began to get a better foothold in the war but at a slow pace. Raphael then learned of Balthazar and of the weapons he pilferred from Heaven's vaults. He tried to obtain him but failed and his primary vessel was destroyed. It took quite a bit of time to find another suitable one but he still failed in getting the weapons which were now in Castiel's possession. It seemed like the war would drag on until he learned of Castiel's deal with the King of Hell Crowley to acquire the souls of Purgatory. Raphael was approached by Crowley when Castiel turned on him and agreed to split the souls. Raphael was excited to have the chance to be the 'New God' and re-shape the world as he desired. However, Castiel tricked them and stole the souls from under them. Raphael was shocked that Castiel chose to spare Crowley and not him but Castiel said that he had plans that involved Crowley but not him. He then smote him in the same fashion that Raphael did to him in vengeance. Raphael's followers soon joined him in his fate when Castiel destroyed them. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Archangels Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Deceased